The present invention relates to a hair implant structure adapted for implantation within the epidermis and dermis of the scalp and, further, relates to a surgical method adapted for the use of the present inventive implant structure.
The most pertinent prior art known to the inventor comprises U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,439 (1974) to Connelly, entitled Method of Replacing Hair; U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,801 (1975) to Dick, entitled Method of Applying Hair; U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,997 (1985) to Forchetti, entitled Hair Implant Structure; U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,155 to Mielzenski, entitled Hair Darts, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,337 to Palmez, entitled Expandable Graft.
The above reference to Connelly teaches the use of a continuous suture and the attachment thereto of linear wefts of hair, either natural or synthetic. The above reference to Dick also makes use of a suture employing, particularly, an inert material such as silicone as the suture material. Also, use is made of a specially configured suture needle to practice the invention of Dick.
The above reference to Forchetti makes use of an artificial root structure applied to the individual hair filaments and involves the implantation of one filament at a time into the scalp. As respects the concept of the use of an artificial root, Forchetti reflects the most pertinent prior art known to the inventor.
As may be noted by a review of the above references, the prior art approaches to surgical hair replacement have involved the use of a large number of sutures and incisions, as well as the use of special purpose instrument to achieve the desired end. Even with such special surgical instruments and techniques, the provision of a safe and durable method of surgical hair implantation has eluded prior art efforts in the area. Accordingly, it is to this long-felt need in the prior art that the instant invention is directed.